


Ribbed, for his pleasure

by DarkestTimelines



Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Gentle Dom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: Foggy settles on his knees, nuzzling against Matt’s thigh, nosing over the heavy line of his cock, feeling it thicken enticingly against his cheek. Above him, Matt gives out an appreciative groan, legs splaying to give Foggy better access.“C’mon Fog. Please, let me take off my pants,” Matt says, voice rough and urgent with need. Foggy grins up at his partner before he pulls down Matt’s zipper. With his teeth, just to watch Matt’s mouth fall open at whatever mental image he’s constructed of Foggy.“Just be a good boy and enjoy your reward, Matty,” Foggy admonishes, before he rises up a little, so he can reach into his pocket to pull out a condom packet.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Daredevil Bingo





	Ribbed, for his pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Another Daredevil Bingo Fill! This time for the square, "Bareback," because my brain likes to be a contrary SOB and this was a fun idea that wouldn't go away.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Foggy settles on his knees, nuzzling against Matt’s thigh, nosing over the heavy line of his cock, feeling it thicken enticingly against his cheek. Above him, Matt gives out an appreciative groan, legs splaying to give Foggy better access.

“C’mon Fog. Please, let me take off my pants,” Matt says, voice rough and urgent with need. Foggy grins up at his partner before he pulls down Matt’s zipper. With his teeth, just to watch Matt’s mouth fall open at whatever mental image he’s constructed of Foggy.

“Just be a good boy and enjoy your reward, Matty,” Foggy admonishes, before he rises up a little, so he can reach into his pocket to pull out a condom packet.

Matt’s brow furrows in response, looking adorably innocent for a man whose erection is threatening to spill out of the front of his half-opened slacks. “There something I should know about, Fog?”

Foggy huffs out a laugh at that. Honestly, Matt’s right to be a little confused. It had been almost a year since either of them had worn a condom. Not since Matt had confessed how much he liked the mess – how hard he got off on the taste of Foggy spilling in his mouth, how the smell and warmth of Foggy striping across his face made Matt shiver with delight.

Most of all, how much Matt loved getting fucked bareback. The slide of skin against skin, nothing to deaden the sensation of Foggy stretching Matt wide around his cock. The feeling of Foggy spilling deep inside him, Matt’s hole clenching desperately to milk out every drop. And going out into the world, deliciously sore and aching, feeling filthy and used as Foggy's come drips down the back of his thighs in slow, thick rivulets.

And honestly, Foggy loves the mess just as much, the sweet reminder against his skin that he made Matt fall apart with nothing but his mouth, his hands, his cock. But tonight, right now, Foggy’s got plans. And those plans include Matt’s gorgeous cock wrapped in tight rubber.

“I’m not paying for dry cleaning just because you go off like a geyser," Foggy admonishes, grinning as his boyfriend’s cheeks go rosy. “Now hush.”

Foggy pinches the foil between his thumb and forefinger and gives it a shake, sliding the firm circle into the corner of the packet for easy tearing. With his other hand, he reaches slowly through the open slit of Matt’s pants, heart rate picking up as his fingers meets the silk of Matt’s underwear, the tickle of coarse, unkempt hair, the heat of Matt’s twitching cock. Other than some heavy panting, Matt stays completely silent, thighs sprawling open even wider as Foggy tugs Matt’s cock and balls out through the narrow opening.

The sound of Foggy tearing the metallic wrapper echoes in the silent room, Matt’s cock jumping as the sterile scent of latex fills the room. And after so long without using a condom, there’s something bizarrely novel about the thin, slick rubber that turns Foggy on.

Foggy pinches the teat at the center, placing the ring over the top of Matt’s long, flushed cock, where the head is peeking out of his foreskin, wet and leaking. With his free hand, Foggy gives Matt one downward stroke, so the pink, vulnerable head of his cock is fully exposed. And then, Foggy slowly rolls the condom down, Matt’s cock jerking in his grip. The thin rubber hugs Matt’s fat cock tightly, and Foggy’s _ enthralled _by how the material stretches more than it should over Matt’s girth, by how the flushed red color bleeds through, looking shiny and slick where the condom reflects the light.

When Foggy hits the base, he pinches, careful to ease Matt’s foreskin back up over the head so it doesn’t tug painfully at Matt. And then he takes a second to absorb the view, the thick gleaming length jutting out obscenely from Matt’s form-fitting suit, Matt’s face pink as he bites thoughtlessly at his plush bottom lip.

“That’s a good boy. Just sit back and let me take care of your big dick, Matty,” Foggy crows, wrapping a hand around Matt tightly and sliding up, fascinated by the blank sensation under his fingertips, the ridges and veins of Matt’s cock difficult to make out under the thinly stretched rubber. He sees, rather than feels, the slide of Matt’s uncut cock, watching the head disappear in folds of bunched up skin, only to be exposed with each downstroke.

Foggy’s dying to get his mouth on Matt.

“F-Foggy-,” Matt jumps when Foggy brings his mouth close, as Foggy’s breath ghosts over his erection. “_ Fuck,” _Matt chokes out as Foggy laps at the head, tongue flicking at the sensitive ridge.

The bitter taste of latex explodes on his tongue as Foggy slowly inches down, eyes closing at the deliciously smooth glide against his lips, as Matt’s cock slips into his mouth and down his throat with ridiculous ease. So used to the press of Matt’s skin against his tongue when he decides to blow his boy that the smooth length sliding into him is foreign. Weird. Fucking _ thrilling, _and Foggy almost gags himself in excitement, fighting down the urge as Matt’s open fly presses against his cheeks, as he buries his nose in the thick curls surrounding Matt’s cock, breathing in Matt’s humid, musky smell.

“Oh, _ fuck _ . Move, Foggy. Please. Please. _ Please, _” Matt babbles, hips making an aborted little thrust that jostles Foggy back into action. He pulls back quickly and sucks sloppily, running his tongue along the pulsing underside, sliding messily along the slick condom. Foggy reaches down to tease at Matt’s full, low-hanging balls, to tickle at them with him fingertips, to roll and squeeze them just this side of painful. They’re soft, hot, skin delicate and textured in his grasp, a wicked contrast to the artificial smoothness of Matt’s wrapped cock.

Soon, _ too damn soon _, he can feel Matt get close, can feel the telltale swell against his palate, the tightening of Matt’s balls against his palm. And while Foggy wants to keep sucking at Matt, until his jaw is sore and his throat is raw, he pulls off.

Foggy wants to watch Matt fall apart even more.

“Foggy!” Matt wails. “No! Ugh- Fuck- I’m so _ close _.” 

Foggy grins, runs his tongue against the top of his mouth to chase the flavor of rubber against his tongue as he jerks Matt in hard, punishing strokes, condom shifting under his hands with every motion.

“I- I oh, I’m gonna come. Oh, _ God _-”

Matt’s body _ quakes _ as he comes, as his hips pump into Foggy’s grip, mindlessly pressing into the sweet friction. The tip fills as Matt’s cock pulses, swelling up full of Matt’s come, as spurt after spurt of his massive load is trapped. It slides around underneath the latex, smearing over Matt’s foreskin, sliding down his shaft. Thick and white and _ so much _, juxtaposed against the angry red of Matt’s cock.

Matt’s chest is heaving when he’s done, shivering in the aftershocks, an exhausted, shy little smile overtaking his face. Slowly, Foggy pulls the condom up and off of Matt’s still blood-thick cock, fingers making a tight seal, so that most of the come is kept inside when Foggy’s holding it between two fingers, heavy and limp.

“Ready for a taste?” Foggy asks, shaking the used rubber so it sways in his grasp. “Open wide for me, Matty.”

Face still pink with his sex flush, Matt’s mouth drops open lewdly, tongue eagerly stretching out in anticipation. Rising, ignoring the creak in his knees as he gets up, Foggy takes a second to run a hand through Matt’s hair, scratching at his scalp and disheveling Matt’s sweaty locks. And then, with care, Foggy slowly overturns the condom onto Matt’s broad, waiting tongue, watching it run thick and creamy into his boy’s waiting mouth, watching Matt squirm in delight at the flavor. 

“This is a good look for you, baby” Foggy says, squeezing the last few drops onto Matt’s tongue before tossing the condom distractedly aside. “Dazed and come-drunk, eagerly tasting your own mess like a good little boy.”

Matt whines when Foggy taps just under his chin, closing his mouth at the nonverbal command. And just as he sees Matt’s throat gulp, as he hears his boy swallow, Foggy presses his mouth against Matt’s lips in a commanding kiss. Swallowing Matt’s groans and whimpers as he licks into his mouth to chase the heady taste of Matt’s release.

When they pull apart, they’re both breathing heavily, Matt’s mouth wet and kiss swollen, Foggy’s pants so tight around his cock it’s _ painful. _

“So…” Matt pants out, lamely. “We’re back to condoms?”

Foggy snorts at Matt’s deadpan tone, palming at his bulge to ease the edge.

“I mean, not _ all _ the time.” Foggy laughs at the relief that spreads over Matt’s features. God, he is so **gone ** on this dork. “But you can’t tell me that it wasn’t fun. Or that you didn’t do your little ‘ _ this is humiliating, do it more _’ sex squirm.”

Matt chokes out a nervous laugh, red-faced, but says nothing... as he squirms in place again.


End file.
